Another War
by saphire butterfly
Summary: The battle against Voldemort was coming to an end, the final battle drawing closer. As people start to recover from the after effects, a new enemy comes to power. A more evil, darker foe. Will the World, muggles and wizards alike, win? Read to find out.
1. practice in the night

**A/N: ok, this is my first story, I would greatly appreciate any criticism or ideas any one has, thank you!**

My sturdy legs carried me further away from Hogwarts and deeper into the Forbidden Forest, even though it was about one in the morning I didn't want to risk anyone seeing me, so I kept running. After a while of running, I stopped in a clearing. The distant howls of werewolves and my soft breathing were the only sounds in the night I could here, at the moment. Once again, as I did at least once a week, I practiced. First I practiced Charms. I did a series of spells, practicing on various objects in the field, such as rocks, fallen trees, ect… My spells became increasingly advanced and complicated. Soon, I was working on spells I'm sure not even Professor Flitwick knew.

After about forty-five minutes of non-stop practicing, I walked over to a completely burnt log and sat to take a break. It's not that I was tired, it was just the magic flowing through my veins was exhilarating, but addictive, and I had to always stop myself to not become obsessed with it. Some of the spells I was doing were slightly mixed with the Dark Arts, something I was becoming increasingly addicted to. I pushed a stray strand of curly brown hair out of my face as I stood up and continued practicing. I transfigured a pebble into a tall, six foot, human shaped dummy. I didn't take the time to decorate it with any features such as hair, mouth, eyes, ect… I wasn't in the mood. I threw a multitude of defensive spells. Then I moved into offensive spells, each moving more into the Dark Arts.

Again, after about forty-five minutes of non-stop practicing, I stopped and sat on the log again. Once my break was done I stood back up and practiced on Transfiguration. This method of non-stop practice then a break and then moving onto a new area of magic continued until I had practiced all areas of magic I knew. Then I started on my Animagus practice. I had, long ago, perfected my Animagi forms. Yes, forms. I believe I am the only witch/wizard to ever have two forms. They were a Siberian wolf and a Phoenix. I first changed to my Siberian wolf form.

I ran, fighting imaginary foes, jumping and twirling threw the air, darting and dodging around trees. My reasons for this were to improve my comfort, agility, and, most importantly, my lethality in this form. After thirty minutes, as I was running, shifted into my Phoenix form and shot into the air. I did a series of plunges, twists, turns, twirls, dives, and many of my magical powers in this form. After thirty minutes, I landed back in the clearing, shifting back into myself as I landed on the ground.

Thoroughly exhausted, I slowly walked back towards the school. Once I got to the edge I cast a Disillusionment spell on myself and creped quietly into the school. I had, also long ago, perfected stealth. It didn't really matter, I was good friends with Argus Filch and Mrs. Norris, but it was good practice.

Finally I had made it back into the Gryffindor common room. I quickly walked up the girls' stairs and up to my head girl room and into the bathroom. I washed the sweat and dirt off my body and changed into an oversized, thin, guy's button-up shirt that I had received from Charlie Weasley. It's a long story of a summer evening with the residents of 12 Grimmauld Place and cleaning the house under the orders of Molly Weasley. My clothes had been destroyed by some blast-ended skrewts that were living in the basement of the house. Charlie had been kind and gave me a shirt of his that was better suited to cleaning the house, I already had extra pants. The shirt had somehow survived the summer and I now used as a night gown.

As soon as I was done reminiscing about the previous summer, I put the books and work that was needed for my classes tomorrow into my worn messenger bag. I placed the bag carefully by my trunk at the end of my bed, crawled into said bed, pulled the blankets around my body, laid my head upon my pillow, and fell asleep.

My eyes shot open as something landed upon my stomach. Relaxing as I realized it was Crookshanks, I crawled out of bed, my slightly miffed half-kneazle curled up on my pillow since I pushed him off me. I walked into my bathroom to get ready. I lowered my self into the tub and scrubbed myself down and washing my hair. I stepped out and cast a drying spell on myself before pulling on simple, slightly ripped, jeans and a plain grey, slightly formal looking, shirt. I looked into the mirror and studied myself.

After years of incredibly bushy hair, it had finally tamed itself into long, beautiful, honey colored curls that reached to mid-back. My eyes were round and settled nicely on my face, the brown color almost golden in color. I had a nicely proportioned nose and soft, full lips. Looking lower I observed my body. I had large, but not to large breasts, a slim, toned waist/belly, rounded, angular hips, and strongly muscled legs, but not disgustingly so. Overall, I had matured into a beautiful woman. I'm not trying to sound cocky, but I like to merely point out the facts and not be an overly modest person. Some people may see it as rude; to me it simply made sense.

I pulled on my school robes and threw my bag on my shoulder and headed down to the common room. Waiting for me were Harry, Ronald, Ginny, and Neville. Together we headed to breakfast and began eating once we sat down.

"Man!! I don't wanna go to Potions; all the bloody git does is insult us! And to make it worse, it's Double Potions!!" it took me a moment to decipher Ronald's words since he had his mouth stuffed with food. It was disgusting, especially since his food was dribbling down his chin and falling into his lap and on the table.

"First off Ronald," I said, scrunching up my nose as some food nearly fell on me as he swiveled his head in my direction, "chew your food before eating, take smaller bites, and _please_, I beg you to eat with your mouth_ closed_, it's awfully disgusting to watch your food make multiple appearances that it definitely shouldn't be making." His ears and face turned an ugly shade of red as he blushed at my scolding and quickly tried tofinish the food in his mouth. I continued speaking. "And it is not 'bloody git', it's Professor Snape, be respectful. And he wouldn't insult you so much if you actually tried to succeed in his class and studied and read the instructions. Honestly Ronald, how did you make it to NEWT level Potions? Only Merlin knows."

He looked thoroughly abashed once I had finished another of my daily scoldings.

I looked to Harry as he began talking, barely holding back a smile.

"Now, now, Hermione, is it really necessary to point out all of our dear friends faults?" at my look he chuckled and continued. "Ok, so maybe it is, but next time I want youto _try_ being a little nicer. At least this time you used words we could all understand."

We all laughed, I chuckling, as Ronald blushed further in embarrassment. "Well, let's go on to class." He said, addressing Ronald and I since Neville didn't make it to the NEWT classes. "See ya, babe." He said, addressing Ginny as he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and then stood up to follow us down to the Dungeons.

We walked into the room and took our seats, Harry and Ronald in the back right side of the room, and me in the middle left side of the room. As I waited for my partner, Kyle Peckingpaugh-a nice, tall, smart, dark haired, green eyed, Ravenclaw boy-I looked to the front of the room. Professor Snape was leaned over his desk writing on a piece of parchment. Many more were piled on either side of him, one pile higher than the other. I can only assume that they were essays he had assigned, and I pitied the person whose paper he was grading, because if he was writing that much, it was always filled with snide and insulting comments.

I was startled out of my thinking as Kyle took his seat next to me. "Hey, how did you sleep?" he questioned, pulling his textbook out and placing everything else on the ground.

"Just fine, and you?" I asked, being polite. But before he could answer, Professor Snape stood up and started class.

"Stop your idle chatter and resume working on your potions." and with that, class began as he sat back down

**A/N: Ok, so I hoped everyone liked that. I've never let anyone read my stories, so I hope you liked it. This story also doesn't follow the books after the forth one. I'll tell you what happened instead throughout the story. Again, criticism is greatly appreciated. Oh, and before I forget, I'll do the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**


	2. a suprise visit

**A/N: ok, here is my second chapter. Criticism is welcomed and appreciated. Please enjoy the story!**

Kyle stood up and walked over to Professor Snapes' desk to retrieve our Felix Felicis potion. We were nearly done and would be finished within the hour. We got to work. Just as we were bottling a sample of our potion into a small vial, Professor Snape began his usual rounds around the room. Kyle corked the vial as I cleaned off the work space. I looked over to Malfoy and Zabini as Snape sneered down at them and criticized their work. I looked down at their potion and recoiled in intellectual disgust at the horrible thing in the cauldron. It was completely the wrong shade, they had messed up almost every step to get it to that stage, it was disgusting how people could completely screw up an entire potion and think it was if Professor Snape was unfairly lenient with the Slytherin's, there was no possible way any intellectual person could look at that potion and not completely degrade it and the people who made it.

So as everyone gasped in shock that Professor Snape was taking points _away_ from Slytherin, I sat in a knowing silence. Still, he only took away 15 points. He kept walking around. He took points from Harry and Ronald for their potion. Not surprising, he always does and their potion was also poorly made, not _nearly_ as bad as Malfoy's and Zabini's, but it would never properly function as it was suppose to. He took 20 points away, each. He kept walking, deducting house points as he went. He finally came to my table. He looked at our already corked potion and picked it up.

"As usual, perfect." He sighed and turned to the class. "If the rest of you could follow Mr. Peckingpaugh's and Miss Granger's example, we would have no need for this class. But unfortunately, I was once again awarded with a class full of bumbling fools which I am still baffled as to _how_ they made it to this class. Two page essay on the ingredients of the Felix Felicis potion and their importance due tomorrow." He turned to Kyle and me, "The two of you are excused of this assignment. _Close_ your mouth Mr. Peckingpaugh before I rethink this." I heard his mouth snap shut. "Twenty points are rewarded to each of you. Again, Mr. Peckingpaugh, close your mouth." With that he walked away.

We both sat in shock. He had _complimented_ us and rewarded us points! This must be a historical event! Kyle looked at me and I returned his look. We smiled in glee, and if Professor Snape wasn't in the room, we would have danced in joy about the room. I turned to look at Malfoy, he was sneering at me, and I could see the hatred in his eyes. Zabini was turned away, pushing away the ruined potion and started on his essay. I looked farther back at Harry and Ronald; they were smiling and giving me secretive thumbs up. I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow Hermione!!! Snape's never complimented anyone, especially not a Gryffindor!!!! Congrats!!" Ronald said as we walked out of the dungeons.

"It's nothing special Ronald. Now hurry up, wouldn't want to be late for your next class." He grimaced, but hurried with Harry up to Divination. I, on the other hand, walked to Arithmancy, my favorite class.

None of my other classes-Arithmancy, Transfiguration, DADA, Care of Magical Creatures, History of magic, and Astronomy-had anything exciting happen in them. Though, in Care of Magical Creatures I finally found out where the Thestrals live in the Forbidden Forest. I walked to the Great Hall and sat in the middle of the table and began eating dinner. Just as I began eating my food, I was interrupted by a nervous first year Gryffindor.

"P-prof-fesor D-d-dumbledore said-d y-you wer-re n-needed in h-his o-o-o-of-fice." As soon as he had finished he took off. I shook my head, grabbed a piece of bread, and walked up to the Headmasters office.

Sitting behind the desk was Professor Dumbledore-obviously-and in front of him, sitting in front of his desk was Fenrir Greyback. I jumped back and pulled out my wand. Fenrir looked at me, his eyes seemed to be filled with sadness. I shook my head_ 'Must be off my rocker….' _I looked back at Fenrir.

"Miss Granger, would you like a lemon drop as we discuss the reason for Mr. Greyback's presence?" I shook my head and he continued. "Well, please, sit down." I moved forward and took a seat next to Fenrir, a wide space between us. "Fenrir has been betrayed by Tom. Tom has begun killing off all half-breeds and mud-bloods that are within his ranks. Fenrir escaped and came here. He's has already admitted to his deeds, he knows that he is wrong, but he takes full credit and hasn't made any excuses for them. He has told us that he would be surprised if we didn't take him to Azkaban, but before we do, he wants to tell us everything of Toms' plans." Dumbledore _knew_ that taking full credit for your actions and not making excuses for _anything_ appealed to me a great deal. I studied the werewolf with a critical eye.

"Well?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, never taking my eyes off of him.

He turned in his chair towards me, his black-rimmed white eyes studied me before speaking. "The Dark Lord didn't speak to me much, he usually never told me his plans, but I happened to be able to eaves drop on a recent meeting of his. Only Malfoy, the Lestranges, Crabbe, and Goyle were in attendance, they were speaking of the Final Battle. They are going to attack in three days, December 21. They plan on attacking with a strong wave of trolls, dragons, low level death eaters, and many other magical creatures I didn't care to remember. The second wave will contain the Dark Lord's Inner Circle, the Dark Lord himself, and three HellHounds. I have no idea what HellHounds are."

"But I do." Fenrir narrowed his eyes slightly, curious as to what they were. Dumbledore looked at me, the twinkles in his eyes were gone and he looked at me with complete seriousness. "They look like Fluffy," Fenrir raised an eyebrow, Dumbledore's forehead creased in worry, "they are also about the same size. HellHounds are usually dark red. They are born from pure evil and can only be found in Hell, they are creatures of legend. If Voldemort," Fenrir flinched at the name, "has them, we should be worried. Mr. Greyback, from what direction will they be attacking from?" he answered with North. "I'm going to trust you. We will circle around the first wave and ambush the second, more powerful wave."

"Sounds like a good plan to me Miss Granger, always the one with a brilliant plan delivered in a calm manner, even when talking about the final battle of a long and devastating war." He said all of this with a smile. "Now, on to the matter of Mr. Greyback, what should we do with him?"

I saw out of the corner of my eye as Fenrir stiffened and turned to stare at me. "I believe we should give him a choice." At Dumbledore's nod I continued. "He could either go calmly-or kicking and screaming, it won't matter-to Azkaban, or," I looked at the nervous man, "he can donate himself as a means to cure Lycanthropy. What will it be Mr. Greyback?"

We both looked at him as he contemplated his choices. "If you can cure this and you take this away, will you give it back to me? It may sound odd, but I've gotten use to being a werewolf. The Dark Lord sealed my magic; I would be nothing if you took this away. So yes, I will donate my body, but I beg of you, if you decide not to change me back to a werewolf, than please, kill me."

I looked into his eyes. I could see the sincere ness in his eyes. I already knew he could control this…. _Gift_, he could change at will. I could feel in his aura that his magic could never be used again. He was right, he would truly be nothing without his Lycanthropy. With all seriousness in my mind, face, body, and aura, I answered him. "I will, I promise you."

**A/N: ok, this is the second chapter. Criticism is welcome…so yeah…..I hope you enjoyed this!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its' characters.**


	3. a kitchen contemplation

**A/N: ok, sorry it has been so long since I've last updated. My computer went crazy and had a psycho meltdown. So anyways, here's the next chapter.**

As soon as my meeting with Professor Dumbledore ended I left, Mr. Greyback being escorted to a room away from the students, in an old part of the castle not many knew about due to the many spells surrounding, protecting, and hiding it. I walked down to the picture of the pear, tickling it as I arrived and walked through the opening it created for me. I walked into the kitchens and took up a chair at a lone table. The house elves swarmed about, falling over themselves to get me food. I had long ago given up on S.P.E.W. As I began eating the food given to me, I contemplated the best attack tactics for the battle that will be held in a couple days.

It was difficult, I had to figure where people should be placed in our ranks, how we will attack. All of the order and DA where great fighters, but fighting alone was different than fighting with people. You had to think of your comrades and how to use your knowledge and power to its fullest with the other person to deal the most damage. Their were a few pairs I knew did well together, so I wandlessly and wordlessly summoned a piece of paper and a quill from thin air. I didn't even think of the extraordinary magic I had just performed having been doing it for years.

_Remus and Nymphadora Lupin_

_Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter, and Luna Lovegood_

_Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas_

_Mad-Eye-Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Mundungus Fletcher_

_Arthur and Molly Weasley_

_Fred and George Weasley_

_Bill, Fleur, and Charlie Weasley_

_Sirius Black_

_Severus Snape_

_Aberforth Dumbledore_

I placed the people that worked best with each on the on the same line. Then I looked down at the last three names. I could probably get Aberforth to fight with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Sirius would most likely fight well with Harry or Remus. Now, the hard one. Severus Snape. He was an amazing fighter, but probably the most stubborn man I had ever known. His wit and harsh words were matched only by one, myself.

I sighed, resigning myself to the long night. I slammed my head on the desk once before standing up. I vanished my paper and quill away as I walked out of the kitchen and down to the dungeons. That damn man was going to give me hell.

**A/N: ok, I know this is a short chapter, but I'm going to take a break. Feel free to give any criticism you feel is necessary. If you want something in particular to happen, just message me and I'll take your idea into consideration. I'll most likely include it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


	4. convincing the snake

The walk to the dungeons was cold and quiet. I tried thinking of the best way to tell him he had to fight with me and Mr. Greyback. I smirked, the people here had no idea of my true strength and power, they thought the only thing I knew how to do was remember facts from books I read. I shook my head and cleared my face, going back to my original thought plan: how to make Snape fight with me and Greyback.

My thoughts consumed me as I continued my walk and before I knew it I had arrived in front of Snape's private chambers door. I smirked, he would be terrified to know that I had figured out where they were, and that I knew had to break into his rooms without him knowing. I pulled out my wand and pulled down all his protective spells that hid and protected the door. Next I pointed to the door and preformed a difficult charm that would let me hear all that had been said in the last 24 hours near the door. I closed my eyes and listened.

'_All we see or seem is but a dream'_

I smirked, he probably didn't think anyone would think that he would use a line from a muggle poem. I repeated the password and the door swung open silently. I walked inside and the door went up behind me and I reset the spells. I then took a look around his room. It had smooth grey stone walls with bookshelves covering the walls to left and right all the way up to the ceiling. The bookshelf on the right wall stopped in the middle at a fireplace and then continued on the other side. The fireplace was huge, tall enough for someone to walk through and still have plenty of head room. There was a dark green thick carpet in front of it. There was a black leather couch directly in front of the fireplace and a black leather chair to its right. There were no windows, a beautiful gothis chandelier hung down from the high ceiling over the middle of the rug. There was a single dark door at the opposite side of the room, most likely his bedroom. I could hear water running, so he must have a bathroom connected to his room and he was obviously taking a bath.

Good thing too, I still couldn't think of a way to get him to fight with me and Greyback. I walked over to his couch and laid down on it, it was surprisingly soft and warm. I flicked my hand at the fireplace and started a fire, my wand was already back in my sleeve and I didn't see the point of using it if I could do it without it and wordlessly. I closed my eyes and thought, listening to the crackling fire.

I don't know how long I laid there but I finally heard Snape's bedroom door open. I opened my eyes and watched him walk into the room with nothing but loose black pants on. He couldn't see me. I watched as he walked around the couch. He nearly sat down, but saw me laying there. He didn't pull his wand, didn't say a word, he just stared, still standing in a half sitting position. I gave a smirk which seemed to snap him out of his thoughts and he gave me and evil glare and stood up.

"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" He asked with narrow eyes and pulled out his wand. I smiled and snuggled back down into his couch.

"Your rooms are nice." I ignored his questions.

"Answer my questions you annoying little chit." I nearly laughed as he growled out his response. He looked positively disgruntled. All I did was look down at his uncovered skin. He had a nice torso. He had pale skin and toned abs, he looked strong, in fact, all of his muscles were well defined, but not disgustingly so. He had a little bit of hair that went down a light trail down his chest, over his belly, and disappeared below his pants. He had three scars that I could see. One started right at the bottom of his belly button and went straight down his right leg. I didn't know where it stopped. The second one was small and on his right wrist, there were a couple more, but I wasn't sure. I narrowed my eyes, they looked suspiciously like my own. The third one was right below his heart, it was small and looked about the size of a knife, someone tried to kill him.

"Are you quite done ogling me? I would appreciate you answering my questions." I could here the pure sarcasm in his voice and my smile turned into a mischievous smirk.

"Well, I would actually prefer if you took off your pants." Shock, but he got over it quickly and gave me a witty remark of his own.

"I'll take my pants off if you take your shirt off." He didn't think I would do it. I reached down to the bottom of my long sleeved shirt and started lifting. His eyes widened and he leaped at me, stilling my hands.

"Awe, is someone over excited?"

"No, just saving you the embarrassment of showing your body."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about. Why, do you?"

"Of course not, I wouldn't want you to be shocked, I'm sure a virgin such as your self isn't ready for a true mans body." he smirked, obviously thinking I didn't have a comeback for that one.

"Who ever said I was a virgin?" He seemed stunned, obviously not thinking a book worm like me would ever have sex before I was out of school.

"Y-you…wha…who…you're not a virgin?" he finally got out. I spotted a slight blush on his face. I smirked and gave a small chuckle.

"I never said I wasn't a virgin, I was just merely asking who said I was a virgin. And besides, I doubt I would be surprised what you might have down there." I smiled and sat up, offering him the other end of the couch-which he took.

"So are you going to answer my questions now?" He settled back on the couch and closed his eyes. He crossed his ankles in front of him and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Sure, why not?" I also settled back against the arm and curled my legs in front of me, facing him.

"Ok, so how did you get in here?"

"I took down your wards and cast a charm that allowed me too listen to anything said near your door for the past 24 hours. I invented it myself while traveling."

"That would be useful while spying, would you mind teaching it to me?" I looked at him in shock, he was asking me to teach him something? It was laughable, but it just made me smile.

"I would, but the reason I came down here was actually about the war. It's about the final battle." He nodded, signaling for me to continue. "It will be in three days. There will be two waves coming from the North, the second wave being the stronger one."

"Yes, I knew it would be soon, but not that soon…where did you find this information?" I looked at him, assessing him to see if I should tell him.

"I will tell you after the battle, it was from a reliable source. It will be Voldemort," He gave a slight eye twitch. "and the inner circle. It will also contain Hell Hounds, do you need me to tell you what those are?"

"No, I've seen them before, he uses them to torture his prisoners on occasion, only his inner circle knows about them. So, why have you come down here?"

"Well, I umm…well…I need your cooperation. I have already broken down the fighters into groups that will fight best together. But you see, I have three I'm not sure about. Sirius could probably fight with Harry or Remus, what do you think?"

"Yes, he would fight best with either of them. Let me see how you have it broken down." I summoned my piece of paper, silently erasing Snapes name as I handed it to him. He scanned the list and waved his hand over it. "Here, he will fight with Potter since I doubt Remus's wife can fight alone. Aberforth will fight with his brother. They may not get along, but in battle they are a force to be reckoned with. Now, who is this third person?" I shifted slightly in place, but answered with a strong and confident voice.

"You. I need you to fight with us, but I could not find a person you would work well with. So, I decided to put you with me and my partner."

"And who would you happen to be fighting with?" I again shifted a little and gave a sheepish smile. He glared, not trusting what I was about to say.

"Well, the source I told you about earlier. Hehe, I guess you'll meet him before the war is over." He narrowed his eyes further.

"Why do I have the feeling I won't like who it is?"

"Because you won't."

"Who. Is. It?" he growled out, I knew he was getting angry. Damn, I knew he was going to give me hell.

"Fenrir Greyback."

"WHAT?!" He shot up and I winced at the loud volume. "Why didn't you kill him on sight?! He is not a trust worthy partner or form of source." he walked over to me. He placed a hand on either side of my head on the couch and lowered his head down until we were nearly touching noses. _'Hehe, his nose makes up for my lack of one…I must be tired…'_ "Tell me Miss Granger, _why?_"

"I preformed Legillimens and I know how to control werewolves, I learned while I was traveling a few years ago."

"When did you learn Legillimens?" He seemed to be momentarily distracted.

"Summer after my first year, while I was traveling."

"And where did you learn to control werewolves?"

"Traveling during the summer after my 6th year." He looked at me in disbelief.

"And your _muggle _parents take you to learn these things?"

"Nope, I travel alone. And before you ask, my parents are dead. I've never met them, I've always lived in an orphanage. Don't ask me any questions about my personal life. Let's get back on task." He nodded and stood up, walked to his side of the couch and sat down.

"Fine Miss Granger, I will fight with you and the giant, overgrown, hairy bafoon." I chuckled, he was acting immature. "Do you need anything else?"

"Well, would you help me think up a more detailed battle plan? I would rather not stay up the next couple nights working on homework and battle plans." He nodded then his eyes snapped open and he turned to look at me, his head still resting on the back of the couch. I smirked and gave a little shake of my head.

"Maybe I'll tell you later, but at the moment only Dumbledore knows an inkling of the whole thing. I'll tell you after the Final Battle." He narrowed his eyes. He stared stared each other for a few moments. Finally he sighed and nodded.

"Where shall we start?" With that we got to work.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, sorry it's been so long since I last updated, but here it is!! I hope you enjoyed!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.**


End file.
